Optical image scanners are commonly used to create digital images, or other digital representations, of physical objects. One type of object frequently scanned is documents. Certain documents, such as for example blueprints, posters, or the like, may be quite large, spanning as much as 50 inches along the smaller edge. Large-format scanners may be used to image such documents. However, individual scan bars may be much smaller than 50 inches in length, so that multiple scan bars may be utilized to image large documents. However, it is a challenge to consistently obtain high quality images using multiple scan bars.